Der Mohnblumenberg
, , , , , |laenge=1 h 32 m |alter=FSK 12 / P.G. - Children Eltern-Information |ending=Sayonara no Natsu |einnahme=6 Mrd. Yen61 Mio. US$, Box Office Mojo (eng.) |bewertung=8/10ANN ( 8.1/10, Stimmen: 442 ) - IMDB ( 7.4/10, Stimmen: 11 595 ) - MAL ( 8.07/10 , Stimmen: 15 072 ) - RT ( 3.9/5 , Stimmen: 10 103 ) |jap=コクリコ坂から, Kokurikozaka kara |eng=From Up On Poppy Hill |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: من أعلى تلة الخشخاش *Bulgarisch: На хълма с маковете *Chinesisch (Taiwan): 來自紅花坂, Láizì hónghuā bǎn *Chinesisch (Hong Kong): 紅花坂上的海, Hónghuā bǎnshàng dì hǎi *Finnisch: Kukkulan tyttö, sataman poika *Französisch: La Colline aux coquelicots *Georgisch: კოკურიკოს ბორცვიდან *Hebräisch: תצפית על גבעת הפרגים *Italienisch: La collina dei papaveri *Koreanisch: 코쿠리코 언덕에서 *Litauisch: Nuo Aguonų kalvos viršūnės *Makedonisch: Од ридот на булките *Norwegisch: Møte på valmueåsen *Persisch: بر فراز تپه شقایق *Polnisch: Makowe wzgórze *Russisch: Со склонов Кокурико *Schwedisch: Uppe på vallmokullen *Spanisch: La Colina de las Amapolas *Thailändisch: ป๊อปปี้ ฮิลล์ ร่ำร้องขอปาฏิหาริย์ *Türkisch: Tepedeki Ev *Ukrainisch: Зі схилів Кокуріко *Vietnamesisch: Từ đồi Hồng anh |deutschland=21. November 2013 |österreich=30. April 2014 |schweiz=30. April 2014 |usa=15. März 2013 |japan=16. Juli 2011 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Gorou Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki, Keiko Niwa |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=c }} Der Mohnblumenberg ist die Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Mangas von Tetsurou Sayama (Text) und Chizuru Takahashi (Illustration). Er ist der zweite Film nach Die Chroniken von Erdsee, bei dem Gorou Miyazaki Regie führt. Handlung → Siehe: Vollständige Handlung Die 17-jährige Umi Matsuzaki wohnt mit ihrer Familie und den Mietern in einem altem Herrenhaus. Die Geschichte spielt in den 1960er Jahren in Yokohama. Sie lässt keinen Morgen aus, das Flaggensignal zu hissen - Ein ritueller Gruß an dem Horizont und an den vorüber ziehenden Schiffe. Sie wurde auf den Jungen Shun Kazama aufmerksam, weil er in der Schülerzeitung über ihr Morgenritual geschrieben hat. Als sie ihm im Klubhaus aufsucht und ihn trifft, verändert ihr Leben. Die Beiden verlieben sich schnell. Das Klubhaus soll abgerissen werden. Umi ruft die Mädchen zusammen, um das Klubhaus aufzuräumen und zu renovieren. Jedoch droht dem Haus den Abriss, trotz ihrer Bemühung. Die Liebe zwischen Umi und Shun vertieft sich. Aber Shuns Vergangenheit scheint diese Beziehung zu gefährden. Nun müssen sie die lang zurückliegende Liebesgeschichte ihrer Eltern aufklären. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere und Klubs Klick auf die Charaktere im Bild: Datei:Der-Mohnblumenberg-all-chara.jpg|500px rect 17 42 83 298 Gen Shiraki rect 84 63 138 298 Tomoko Shiraki rect 139 67 189 298 Hana Matsuzaki rect 190 82 225 298 Riku Matsuzaki rect 226 77 274 298 Sora Matsuzaki rect 275 66 324 298 Umi Matsuzaki rect 325 42 373 298 Shun Kazama rect 374 43 417 298 Shirou Mizunuma rect 419 45 460 298 Miki Hokuto rect 461 33 505 298 Sachiko Hirokouji rect 506 50 554 298 Saori Makimura rect 555 48 624 298 Ryouko Matsuzaki desc unten rechts Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen LauraMaire.jpg|Laura Maire Schwarzmaier_Tim.jpg|Tim Schwarzmaier Geschichtlicher Hintergrund Koreakrieg Der Film spielt im Jahr 1963 und 1964. Die schweren Schicksale der Eltern von Umi und Shun passieren nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Nach dem Krieg übernahm die (SCAP) die Kontrolle über der Handelsmarine. Die Soldaten sollten in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Doch mit dem Ausbruch des Koreakrieges mussten sie die amerikanischen Streitkräfte unterstützen. So nahmen sie eine Schlüsselrolle für die Landung am Incheon und Wonsan ein. Der Transport von Tozai Kisen ist am bekanntesten. Mit dem Einverständnis der amerikanischen Japan Logistical Command (JLC) kamen 122 kleine Boote und ungefähr 1.300 Leute zum Einsatz für Transport und Landung. Hierzu ein Zitat: Olympische Spiele Im Jahr 1964 fanden die Olympischen Spiele in Japan statt. Es soll ein Zeichen für ein neues Japan setzen: Verwestlichung der japanischen Gesellschaft und Pro-Amerikanisierung. Für das moderne Japan passten keine alten Häuser aus Holz mehr. Darunter leidet auch Shuns Clubhaus. Produktion [thumb|right||Das Haus in Yamata, das als Vorlage für die Nachbarschaft diente[http://www.jibtv.com/enj/otomatsuri/yamate_yokohama.html Yamata, Enjoy Network Japan, abgerufen 14.11.2013]] Der Mohnblumenberg ist die Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Mangas. Das Studio plante, dass der Film bereits 2011 in die japanische Kinos laufen soll. Trotz des Stromausfalls durch den versichert Hayao Miyazaki, dass der Film wie geplant am 16. Juli 2011 in den japansichen Kinos starten wirdCinema Today (jp.), abgerufen: 26.09.2011. Laut Gorou Miyazaki dass sein Team im Grunde an nichts mangelt und dass einige seiner Leute lediglich Ruhe bruachenGoro Miyazaki sets his own path in animation (eng.), Rebecca Keegan, Los Angeles Times, abgerufen 09.03.2013. Gorou hat die Stadt besichtigt, um die Szenen möglichst originaltreu der damaligen Zeit zu zeichnen. Jedoch bemerkte er, dass Realität nicht immer schön sein muss. So entschied er sich die Stadt aus der Sicht der Charaktere darzustellenGrounding a Romance in Memories, Mekado Murphy, The New York Times, abgerufen 09.03.2013. Am 08.09.2011 gab Gorou Miyazaki ein Interview auf der Toronto International Film Festival. Er erzählt viel über seine Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Vater Hayao M. Hier das Interview: thumb|center|335 px Ein Film von Hayao oder Gorou? Gorous erster Film ist Die Chroniken von Erdsee. Seither sind die Fans gespalteter Meinung, ob Gorou ein rechtmäßiger Nachwuchs für Studio Ghibli sei. Mit seinem Film Der Mohnblumenberg sind viele der Meinung, dass der Film hauptsächlich von Hayao geleitet wurde. Doch der Film unterscheidet sich sehr von anderen Filmen des Studios. # Es wurden sehr viele Panoramen verwendet. # Die Charaktere machen viele kleine Bewegungen. Gorou setzt sie gekonnt ein, um ihre Gemütslage darzustellen. # Es wurden Rückblenden eingefügt. Diese Technik findet man auch im Tränen der Erinnerung von Isao Takahata. # Keine melo-dramatische Szenen. # Es kommen weder außergewöhnliche Charaktere noch außergewöhnliche Handlung vor. Gorou hat ein ganz andern Stil als sein Vater, was vor allem an den vielen kleinen Bewegungen der Charaktere zeigen wie z.B. das Heben der Augenbrauen. Der Film stellt Gorous Verhältnis zu seinem Vater dar. So lehnt er an das Werk seines Vaters Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer an, in der sein Vater sein Verhältnis zwischen ihm darstelltDokumentarfilm Futari (2011). Auszeichnungen Der Film wurde mit folgenden Auszeichnungen belohnt: Veröffentlichungen Als der Film in die japanische Kinos kam, erreichte er den dritten Platz hinter Harry Potter - Heiligtümer des Todes 2 und PokémonMantan (jp.), Mainichi Shimbun Digital Co.Ltd., abgerufen 21.07.2011. Zum Kinostart erschien auch das Buch The Art of From Up On Poppy Hill, das gegen Ende Juli im tokioter Laden Seibu Ikebukuro erhältlich ist.Cinema Today (jp.), abgerufen 27.09.2011. DVD- und BD-Erscheinungen Kinostarts Verschiedenes Easter Egg thumb Shun fragt Akio über seinem leiblichen Vater. Hier fährt Akios Schiff an einem Schiff vorbei. Dieser Schiff trug die Aufschrift Koganei Line. Überträgt man den Namen in die japanische Sprache, erhält man das Wort Koganei Maru, ein Schiff aus dem Film Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer. Der Kapitäns des Schiffs ist Kouichi (Sousukes Vater). thumb Auf dem Schiff Koyo Maru Yokohama, wo Yoshio Onodera der Kapitän ist, sieht man über eine Kabine das Schild Ghibli. Filmfehler thumb Gleich zu Filmbeginn taucht ein Fehler auf. Als Shun zur Schule fährt, hält er an einer Kreuzung an. Gegenüber steht ein Laden mit einem Schild von . Die Handlung spielt in der 60er Jahre. Der Unterstrich kam erst 1969 auf dem LogoZum Vergelich siehe Coca-Cola Logo: Acht Buchstaben, ein Bindestrich, Journey Redaktion, 17.04.2013, abgerufen 01.11.2015. Soundtrack Das Album wurde von Tokuma Shoten am 13. Juli 2011 veröffentlicht. Es enthält sechs neue Lieder. Die Lieder wurden von Satoshi Takebe komponiert. → Siehe Vollständiger Stab Mediathek Galerie → Weitere Bilder Mohnblumenberg-haus-innen.jpg Neues-clubhaus-innen.jpg Neues-clubhaus.jpeg Webseiten Offizielle Webseiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *GKids (eng.) *kokurikozaka (jp.) News *Ghibliworld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Reviews *Kino.de (dt.) *Filmstars (dt.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * * Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jp.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen en:From Up on Poppy Hill ja:コクリコ坂から zh:來自紅花坂